


animals

by sugascookies



Series: songfics by echo [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Light Smut, M/M, Smut, Song: Animals (Maroon 5), Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29628309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugascookies/pseuds/sugascookies
Summary: ushijima and tendo aren’t perfect.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: songfics by echo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2176938
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	animals

_ baby i’m preying on you tonight, hunt you down eat you alive  _

satori groaned as wakatoshi slammed him backward into the desk, already mouthing at his neck. another job well done, another fuck. that was how it had always been between them, and how it would always be. 

_ just like animals, animals, like animals, oh  _

wakatoshi’s teeth brushed satori’s collarbone, and he moaned. “Not so hard, Wakatoshi-kun~” his voice was teasing, but it did hurt. at least, he had been told it did. 

_ maybe you think that you can hide, i can smell your scent for miles, just like animals, animals, like animals, oh  _

satori was a monster, there was no doubt about it. shiratorizawa’s infamous guess monster, the sociopath, he had heard it all. but wakatoshi didn’t see him that way. 

_ so what you trying to do to me? it’s like we can’t stop, we’re enemies.  _

“that’s what you do!” satori screamed, the last of the energy leaving his body with the shout. “you push people away, wakatoshi, it’s what you’ve always done!” 

_ but we get along when i’m inside you, eh. you’re like a drug that’s killing me  _

satori rolled his hips as he sat astride of wakatoshi, moans filling the small dorm room. this was the only time they got along, now, was when they were fucking. 

_ i cut you out entirely, but i get so high when i’m inside of you _

satori walked away from wakatoshi, toward the plane that would carry him to his french future. he could feel the other man’s eyes on his back, but neither of them spoke. 

_ yeah you can start over, you can run free, you can find other fish in the sea. you can pretend it’s meant to be me, but you can’t stay away from me _

satori flew into wakatoshi’s arms the second he made it through customs. the taller man hugged him back, and for once, satori felt sane. 

_ i can still hear you making that sound, taking me down rolling on the ground, you can pretend that it was me but no, oh  _

satori releases something between a moan and a scream as he orgasmed, face buried in wakatoshi’s chest. 

_ so if i run it’s not enough, you’re still in my head forever stuck, so you can do what you wanna do, eh  _

satori stared blankly out of his window into the parisian sunset, his brain occupied with thoughts of everything he had left in japan. he couldn’t help but hope that somewhere, somehow, wakatoshi was thinking of him, too. 

_ i love your lies, i'll eat them up, but don’t deny the animal that comes when i’m inside of you, eh _

“i love you” wakatoshi mumbled into his hair. it was a lie, satori was sure, but he couldn’t help but lean into the comfort of the falsehood. 

_ don’t tell no lie, lie lie lie, you can’t deny, ny ny ny, the beast inside, side side side, yeah yeah yeah  _

wakatoshi had satori curled in his arms, softly humming something under his breath, even as the realization that soon he’d be gone curled in his chest. 

_ don’t tell no lie, lie lie lie, you can’t deny, ny ny ny, that beast inside, side side side, yeah yeah yeah _

satori stumbled into wakatoshi’s arms, getting off a plane for what he hoped was the last time. “i’m here” he whispered. “i’m here.”

  
  
  



End file.
